There's a Hero In You
by MysticGoth
Summary: After the disaster that was HBP, we HarryHermione fans need some strength, here's a oneshot songfic of a scene I hope happens in the seventh book. Harry is sitting alone on his birthday when Hermione comes to see him...


There's A Hero in You

_There's a hero  
if you look inside your heart  
you don't have to be afraid  
of what you are_

The cold air sweeping his face, Harry stepped out into the backyard of the Burrow for fresh air. It was 3:00 am, but Harry didn't have a care, tonight was his birthday and at dawn he would be leaving to find the last Horcrux. But should he say goodbye to his friends?

He'd already told Ron and Hermione that this would happen; no matter how many times Hermione was telling him not to go alone, he had to. It was his destiny; he was the 'Chosen One'.

He told Ginny when he first came to the Burrow, but somehow he felt the beast inside him again, but he resisted when he saw Hermione looking at him with her golden brown eyes.

Why did he fall in love with Ginny in the first place? He never really noticed her until last year; she always seemed to be a little sister to him. But something felt really wrong, being with Ginny, that is.

Maybe he didn't love her, but then again, he didn't know what love was. He sighed as he sat on the almost broken tire swing on the Weasley's tree.

_There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

He then thought about Dumbledore, he felt tears forming in his eyes at the thought. His mentor was gone; his only scrap of hope was gone. He suddenly felt helpless, even he had to admit, and he was scared.

He closed his eyes as he heard footsteps coming toward him, he smiled, he knew her quiet footsteps anywhere,

"Hi Hermione."

He opened his eyes as he felt her hand on his shoulder, she whispered, "What are you doing out here so late?" Harry laughed softly,

"I was going to ask you the same thing; I'm just out here to think until I leave." Hermione tightened her grip on his shoulder, "Are you really going to leave at dawn, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I am, there's nothing you can do to stop me." He knew Hermione was going to tell him once again to not go alone, she sighed,

"Harry," She kneeled in front him, looking into his eyes, "I know this is useless saying this to you, but, "She grabbed his hand, "Please, let me and Ron go with you, you can't do this on your own, I know it's your destiny. But Harry, I'm just afraid that you're…you're…"

Harry then felt her arms wrap around his neck, tears flowing out of her eyes. Harry then felt something inside him, warmth in his heart.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

Hermione let go of him and looked into Harry's eyes again and Harry whispered amusingly, "Where have you been all this year? Are you the real Hermione now?"

Hermione started to laugh softly and hugged him around the waist and whispered,

"Harry, don't go. Just let me research Horcruxes at the library and…"

Harry put his finger on her lips, "Hermione, you got to understand, this is my journey to fulfill. I need to do it alone. I promise I will come back, now matter what it takes."

Hermione then looked uncomfortable, but said seriously,

"I want to ask you something Harry?" Harry looked confused, but said, "Okay, shoot. What's on your mind?" Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Why did you date Ginny?" Harry was taken back by this, 'Why did Hermione look jealous?' He replied, "I don't exactly why I dated Ginny. I guess I was, well a normal teenager. I thought Ginny was pretty normal and perfect for a while."

Hermione narrowed her eyes even more and said dangerously, "What do you mean normal and perfect?"

Harry looked a little bit afraid of her, but answered, "I don't know how to explain really Hermione, but…I just don't know! Maybe it's my father's genes in me, falling in love with redhead girl, but I wasn't actually in love." Hermione smiled a little bit, like she was relieved,

"You weren't in love with Ginny? Who do you love?"

_It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear_

Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable, "Er…er…" He stood up, leaving Hermione on the ground, she looked sad. Harry said,

"I can't love Hermione. If I love someone, they will die," Hermione saw Harry shaking slightly, "And I couldn't live with the thought of Ron, Ginny, and you dying because of me, especially you, Hermione."

Hermione went behind him and made him turn around and gasped slightly, she had never seen Harry cry before, she reached out her hand and wiped a tear off his cheek, and Harry grabbed her hand and whispered,

"I'm scared, Hermione."

It was then Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and saw it, there was love in his eyes.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

Harry touched her cheek and touched his lips on hers and suddenly felt like the disappeared around them. Voldemort and the war is in the back of Harry's mind as he deepened the kiss, feeling like he was floating on air, like nothing can harm him.

'I love Hermione. Why didn't I see it? She was right in front of me all along and I was too blind to see that she loved me and I loved her.'

_Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away_

The sun was rising as Harry and Hermione continued to kiss, from what seemed like an eternity of waiting for true love to find them, they stopped. Harry looked out into the sunset and said,

"I have to go." Hermione shook her head, "No." Harry sighed as he put his hands on her shoulders,

"Hermione, I know this is hard for you to comprehend, but I'm leaving no matter what you say."

_Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way_

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive

He put his forehead against her's, took a deep breath and muttered the words he thought he never say,

"I love you." Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes, "You do?" Harry smiled with tears in his eyes,

"I do, remember that." He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately, Hermione kissed him back, but only to have Harry pulling back and he said again, "I love you, goodbye."

He then pulled out his invisibility cloak from his pocket and a small broomstick and whispered, "Engorio." He mounted his broom; he looked back at Hermione, smiled and flew off.

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

Hermione watched as Harry disappeared in the distance, she whispered, "Happy birthday Harry, I love you," She turned around, walking back to the house, she said in her mind, 'And good luck.'

Harry, as he was flying over a village, he thought he heard in his mind, 'And good luck.' He knew it was Hermione's voice, he whispered,

"I love you, Hermione. I'll defeat Voldemort not for the wizarding world, not for Hogwarts, but for you, for our future. I promise."

_That a hero lies…in you_

_That a hero lies…in…you_


End file.
